La joute de l'amour
by solliar
Summary: Dans un pays de légende, au temps de la magie le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon, son nom...Merlin  Alors que Merlin est amoureux de son prince, il ne se doute pas du tout que cet amour est réciproque. OS


La joute de l'amour…

-Merlin ! mais ou est donc encore passé cet empoté ? Merlin !

-Que ce qu'il me veut encore celui là je lui ai déjà lavé ces vêtements et ciré ces bottes !

Merlin marcha jusque la chambre de son prince…

-Que puis-je pour vous sir ?demanda poliment le dit « empoté »

-Être là ne serait pas de refus ! et puis habille-moi. Puis tout en regardant son serviteur il ajouta, et habille toi aussi tant que tu y es !

-Mais je suis habiller sir ! lui dit le brun avec un sourire sur le visage

-Pas pour un entrainement de tournoi ! je te rappelle qu'il commence demain ! lui cria le futur souverain.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et commença à mettre les cotes de maille puis les jambières de son blondinet il connaissait chaque courbe de cet homme, il en arriva à installer sa partie d'armure préférer la spallière (ndla : la spallière est le morceau de l'armure qui couvre les épaules) pourquoi ça préférer ? Simplement parce que quand il attachait la boucle se trouvant au dos il pouvait se mettre tout près de son prince et s'imprégner de son odeur

-tu fais quoi là ? demanda Arthur

-Rien sir je ne faisais qu'attacher votre armure. Dit timidement le jeune magicien

-Non ! Tu étais entrain de me renifler !

Merlin commença à rougir et tira un peu trop fort sur la boucle de l'armure de son bien aimé mais celui-ci ne dit rien au grand étonnement du jeune homme.

_~pensée d'Arthur~_

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin si seulement tu comprenais que je t'aime et que c'est pour ça que je suis si dure avec toi. Tu n'as pas su me sentir discrètement mais moi oui et tu sent si bon Merlin ! Il faut que tout ca s'arrête, que j'exprime haut et fort le fond de ma pensé pour que nous puissions nous aimer !_

_~fin pensé d'Arthur~_

Après ce petit épisode les deux garçons étaient a l'entrainement et Merlin fit attention de ne rien faire qui pourrait aggraver son cas, ce qui énerva notre petit prince qui finit par mettre Merlin a terre. Arthur vint s'assoir au niveau de l'entre jambe de son serviteur pour le « maintenir en place » (on sait tous que c'est pas pour ca ) et la Arthur senti un bosse se former en dessous de lui il était heureux de pouvoir faire un effet pareil a SON Merlin. Par contre Merlin quand a lui, ne voulant pas que son prince voit ou plutôt sente ça roula sur lui-même ce qui fit tomber le blond a terre. Arthur ce releva très étonner de la réaction de Merlin mais ne dit rien

-c'est bon pour aujourd'hui rentrons ! annonça le soldat.

Le jeune sorcier était très gêner de ce qui venait de se passer et étonner de la réaction du prince car il était quasiment sur d'avoir vu un sourire sur le magnifique visage du prince.

Arrivé dans le château, les deux combattants se dirigèrent vers la chambre du prince du moins c'est ce que Merlin pensait car le prince sans prévenir bifurqua sur la gauche. Merlin ne dit rien pensant que son « maitre » avait quelque chose à régler.

_~pensée d'Arthur~ _

_Voilà encore quelques mètres et nous seront seuls ! Ce couloir n'est jamais (ou presque) utilisé_

_~fin pensée d'Arthur~_

Soudainement il se retourna et Merlin fut doublement troubler lorsque Arthur, SON Arthur le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa…

$ Scène du baiser au ralentit $

Arthur plaqua Merlin au mur en le tenant par la taille (et en essayant de ne pas lui exploser la tête contre une torche ou autre chose…) avança sa tête doucement en l'inclinant légèrement puis l'embrassa simplement mais quand il senti la réponse a son baiser et qu'une langue essayait de s'introduire dans sa bouche il n'hésita pas et la laissa entrer et ils jouèrent avec leur langue pendant quelque secondes, les secondes les plus belle de leur vie.

$ Fin de la scène du baiser au ralentit $

Les deux amoureux arrêtèrent leurs péripéties buccales lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans un couloir adjacent. Et le blondinait donna rendez-vous à son amant le soir même dans sa chambre. Puis le plus discrètement du monde ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Merlin rentra dans le bureau de Gaïus fous de joie et fila directement dans sa chambre pour choisir dans le peu de vêtement qu'il avait ceux qui seraient le plus approprier pour sa sortie du soir. Puis il se rendit compte que ça n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'importance…

Après son repas avec Gaïus il alla directement dans sa chambre et attendit que le médecin de la cour s'endorme pour pouvoir s'échapper comme il s'avait si bien le faire et aller retrouver son bien aimé.

Apres une heure et demie son tuteur commença enfin à ronfler. Et il pu enfin partir retrouver son homme dans ça chambre.

-Merlin tu ma tant manquer vient ici tout de suite je voudrais m'excuser pour l'acharnement que j'ai mis sur toi en te parlant !

-c'est pas grave moi aussi j'ai des trucs à me reprocher je n'arrêtai pas de te sentir (et d'autre chose qu'il ne dira pas….)

A ce moment la Arthur déposât un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Merlin et puis le souleva pour le déposer dans son lit. Il enleva son t-shirt et lorsque Merlin voulu enlever le sien le prince l'arrêta car il préférait le faire lui-même et tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt il lui déposât quelque baiser sur son torse et remonta pour l'embrasser et ils passèrent une nuit magique ensemble et ce jusque tard dans la mâtiner.

(D'ailleurs Merlin c'est fait engeuler après par Gaïus qui n'était pas content qu'il est découcher soit disant on ne sait où et qu'il n'avait pas remplis c'est obligation ! xD)

Le lendemain Arthur réussi sont tournoi sans aucun problème Merlin était dans les gradins et ils s'envoyaient des petits signes de leur amour ce qui déstabilisait les adversaires d'Arthur et permettait au blondinet de les désarmer. Après ce magnifique tournoi les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Arthur et plus précisément dans le bain….

THE END (FIN)

* * *

ceci est ma première fic sur Merlin mais je l'espère pas la dernière :)

review SVP


End file.
